Street Hero
Street Hero is a 2008 Diamond Dave Production. It is one of David Aiken's first films and was the first film to introduce various recurring elements that would become main stables in future Diamond Dave Productions, most notably the introduction of Big Bad Dave. It was also the first action film ever made by Diamond Dave Productions. 'Plot' A street cop simply known as Dan recieves a phone call from his boss telling him to come to his office telling him that 'this is his biggest job yet'. Dan gets his gun and arrives in a dark office with another man (whos face is never revealed) sitting on the other side of a table. The man tells Dan to sit down going on to tell Dan that he is his best man and that thanks to him the town has become safer but it was time to catch the biggest scumbag of all. He then asks Dan what he knows of Big Bad Dave. Dan then gives a brief summary of what he knows about Big Bad Dave. Impressed by his knowledge Dans boss assures him that they're going to get him. Dan says that Big Bad Dave can't be touched because he's too powerful and covers his tracks well. The boss tells Dan that his 'contacts' have been collecting evidence over the years on Big Bad Dave and finally have enough evidence to link Big Bad Dave to several crimes. He then tells Dan that all he needs to do is 'crash in on his latest scheme and catch him.' The boss tells Dan that he has been noticing illegal activity coming from a local secondary school. He explains that Big Bad Dave and his goons have been hijacking food delivery trucks for the schools canteen and planting drugs in the food. When asked what he thought Dave's motives were for this Dan simply replies that he doesn't have one and he's just doing it for his own amusement. The boss sends Dan out to get Dave telling him he will get extra money for it. At the school Dave and his two henchmen murder a dinner lady and procceed to break into the canteen. Dave comments how amusing it will be having several hundred teenagers high on drugs. Dan arrives and tells Dave he's going to jail. Dave laughs at him and orders his men to kill Dan. Dan manages to shot one of the henchmen and hides behind a dumpster bin. Dave comments that Dan has 'some slight skill' but concludes that he is no match for him. Dave and his remaining henchman search behind the bins to look for Dan. Dan takes them both by suprise and kills the other henchman. Dave angrily shoots at Dan and flees into the streets. After a short chase Dave hides behind a wall and waits to suprise attack Dan. Dan nears the wall and Dave springs out and attacks Dan and the two men engage in a struggle. Dave headbutts Dan sending him to the ground. Dave grabs Dan and tells him that he will show him 'why they call him Big Bad Dave' Dan floors Dave with a punch to the face and Dave tumbles to the ground. The two men get up and aim their guns at eachother. Dave starts firing at Dan but Dan dodges the bullets and shots Dave in the leg wounding him. Dave attempts to get his gun but Dan points his gun at him telling him he's 'going down town' Dave expresses his hate to Dan and Dan simply responds by stating that it's his town and it's his duty to rid it of criminal scum like Dave. Dan helps Dave to his feet and escorts him to prison. Credits Danny Jamison as Dan Andrew Campbell as Dans boss David Aiken as Big Bad Dave Adam Craig as Henchman Peter Rainy as Henchman Redux In 2009 David Aiken decided to revisit Street Hero and re-edit the film to improve its quality. New music, dubbed voices and sound effects were added as well as some minor new sequences. There are two versions of Street Hero on Youtube, the original and Redux. Differences between Original and Redux *Completely new animated intro titles with new music. *The voice of Dan's boss has been replaced by a new dub voiced by David Aiken. In the original the boss had an american accent in Redux he has a Northern Irish accent. *New music is played over the office scene. *There is more swearing in the dialougue between Dan and his boss. *Dan's line, "That place was like home to me" was removed from Redux. *The gun sound effects were changed to sound more realistic. *New music is played during the stand off and chase scenes. *Big Bad Dave has an extra line during the struggle in Redux dubbed over by David Aiken where he says to Dan; "I'll teach you to mess with me you little prick!" *When Big Bad Dave is shot in the original he doesn't make any sound of pain. In Redux when he is shot he yells "Aaarrgh God!" *The end credits music was changed. Trivia First ever action film by Diamond Dave Productions. Big Bad Dave's first appearence. First Diamond Dave Production with a fight scene. Big Bad Dave has several differences in this film from his incarnation in Enforcer Butch: *He doesn't wear sunglasses. *His hair isn't slicked back. *While he shares similar attire such as the treanch coat and the black tie he does have a slightly different wardrobe, his treanchcoat is grey instead of black, he doesn't wear gloves and he wears a grey jumper underneath his coat. *He appears to be more of a comedic villain in this film rather than the serious humourless version in Enforcer Butch. Some of his lines in Street Hero are a bit cheesy. Even his plan is ridiculas trying to turn the pupils of the school into 'teenage crackheads.' In the final fight scene Big Bad Dave is wearing a skull ring on his middle finger however he is not wearing it in all his scenes prior. The end of the film was the first thing to be shot.